


I like her

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I hope this is funny, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Mission gone bad. Safe house compromised. Steve knows just the place to go.





	I like her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge in June

The mission had gone south in a colossal way. They couldn’t get to the safe house. It had been compromised. So Steve did the only thing he could do. He knocked on her balcony door. Bucky watched with a smirk as she looked around the room, lowering her book slowly.  
Steve knocked again. This is when she knew where it had come from. Bucky’s eyebrows shot into his hair line. Where had Steve been hiding this dame? And why? She set the book on her coffee table next to her glass of wine. She’d worn comfy black jammies with short shorts and three quarter sleeves. Her legs looked impossibly long.  
Steve shifted next to Bucky, fully aware his best friend had caught his heart rate increasing. The door opened and she leaned on the jamb. “Well, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, what a pleasant surprise.”  
“Doll.” Steve blushed. He could smell the wine on her breath. Some of it glistened on her lips, in fact, lips he was dying to kiss again. “Can we come in?”  
“Yes, sure.” She stepped out of the way for Steve and Bucky to slip inside. “What’s going on, Steve?” Her body language said casual but her tone was serious. She knew something was up.  
“I can’t tell you that.” Bucky heard her sigh and tried not to smirk at the eye roll. “Do you think we could use your spare room for tonight? Possibly tomorrow?”  
“Of course.” Bucky didn’t miss the way her eyes drank in his best friend. “I like the changes you made to the suit.” And by changes, she meant him blacking out the patriotic red, white and blue and removing all the Avengers insignia patches. She glanced at Bucky and made a quick assessment.  
Oh, this one was trouble. Her eyes flashed with a playful mischief. “Thanks, doll.” Steve stepped up to her and rested his hands on her hips. Bucky forgotten, she looked up into Steve’s eyes. The tension in the air ratcheted up before they smiled at each other then closed the distance in a kiss. Bucky’s eyebrows found his hair again at the passionate display from his best friend.  
He could hear her heart racing and he could smell her, something that had the expected effect on him. He cleared his throat. Steve cradled her face. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too. Can we shower?”  
“Of course, are you hungry?”  
“Starving.” They both turned to look at Bucky. She smiled.  
“I’ll order pizza.” She stepped away from Steve and grabbed her phone. “Bucky, you can use the guest bath to clean up. Steve, use mine. Show him where everything’s at. You know.”  
Bucky followed on Steve’s heels. “Who is she?”  
“She’s a friend.”  
“Looks like more than that.”  
“So?”  
“So I’m your best friend. And you didn’t tell me about a girlfriend.”  
Steve sighed and turned around. “I met her while I was hiding after the Accords. It was unexpected and intense and amazing. She knew I couldn’t stay but welcomes me back every time I show up.”  
“She loves you.”  
Steve flipped on the bathroom light. “Towels in the cupboard. Right for hot, left for cold, pull up on the tab for the shower.”  
“Do you love her?” Steve turned away from Bucky and took three strides down the hall to the guest room. The overhead light bathed the room in the soft glow. “Steve?”  
The blonde sighed. “I do.”  
“Then you should tell her.”  
The floorboard creaked behind them. “She knows.” Steve had a second to react before she launched herself at his back. He grabbed her legs as they went around his waist to give her more support. “What’s up, doll?”  
“Pizza’s ordered. I ordered a two liter and a six pack since I didn’t know what you wanted.” Bucky smirked. “You two need to shower. There’s still some of your clothes in the closet.” She dropped off Steve’s back to her feet then smacked his ass. “Food’ll be in here in 45 minutes.”  
“I like her.”  
Steve chuckled. “I knew you would.”

Her alarm beeped on her cellphone, pulling her from the warm cocoon of sleep and Steve’s arms. She stretched, arms above her head. Her back arched, pushing her ass against Steve’s crotch. His calloused hand gripped her hip.  
“Morning, beautiful.” His lips pressed to her shoulder.  
“Morning, Stevie.” She rolled over in the circle of his arms and snuggled against his bare chest. He palmed her ass and pulled her further into him. “You gotta call Natasha, don’t you?”  
“Yea.”  
She kissed his bearded chin. She could smell herself on him. “Make the call then join me in the shower?”  
Steve smirked. “Alright, doll.” She didn’t notice the handguns and knives on the counter, too blissed out as she hummed to herself. She loved having Steve in her bed. It never lasted long, not after that first time. But damn, did she love when it happened. She reached into the shower and turned the water on as hot as she liked it.  
“Turn that water off!” Bucky appeared in the doorway, skidding to a halt on the tile. They took in each other’s form, her naked and him in his boxers.  
“What the hell, Buck?” Steve appeared behind him as the brunette hustled past the naked woman to the shower, killing the water. He shoved the curtain back and groaned. “I’m gonna be cleaning these all day.”  
She peeked into the tub to see several rifles in her tub. Her eyebrows rose then her eyes narrowed. She put her hands on her hips. “Why are there WEAPONS in my bathroom?” Bucky ignored her question pulled the guns from the tub and laid them on a towel. “Steve?”  
“I don’t know, doll.” Steve felt increasingly awkward with everyone’s level of undress. “Buck?”  
Bucky grabbed a towel from rack behind him and began patting the guns dry. She gasped. “Barnes!” He looked up right as she smacked him in the back of the head. Gun oil and powder residue marked the light colored towel. “That’s it. I’m going to get breakfast. When I return, all these better be out of here and I better get an explanation.”  
She squeezed past Steve but he knew better than to touch her. He watched her pull on jeans and tee, no bra and one of the hoodies he wore while he’d stayed here.  
“I want my tub cleaned too.”  
“Doll-“  
She held up her hand. “Nope, no, Steve. I haven’t had my shower and I wanted sexy time with you in it this morning. Instead, I’ve got an assassin in his goddamn boxers using my tub as a gun safe.” She tugged on her sneakers. “I’m assuming he takes his coffee the same way you take yours?”  
“With sugar.”  
“Fine.” Even in her huffed up state, she paused to kiss the super soldier tenderly on the lips. “I’ll be back.”  
Thirty minutes later, she returned with bagels, croissants and coffee. She paused with her back against the door. Steve and Bucky were busy cleaning her kitchen.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making up for the incident in the bathroom.”  
“Oh.” She set down the bags. “Well, take a break and come eat.”  
“We’re almost done.”  
“With what?”  
“The whole apartment.”  
“You’re kidding.”  
“We’re super soldiers, doll. We work fast.”  
She shrugged and pulled out a croissant, slathering it in butter and strawberry jam. She kicked her feet up on a chair and watched them work. Another five minutes and the pair were sitting at the table with her, her feet in Steve’s lap.  
“Buck, say it.”  
“Sorry about this morning. I should have warned you that the guns were in the tub.”  
“Accepted, now why were they in the tub?”  
“Guest bathroom was too open. Your bathroom has no outside windows or walls. It’s completely protected. Impromptu weapons cache and safe room should we need to protect you.”  
Steve squeezed her ankle. “And my towel?”  
“I’ll have to take a mulligan on that one, doll. Besides, I need something to clean them with after breakfast.”  
She nodded. “Fair enough. Thanks for cleaning the apartment.”  
“You’re welcome.” The soldiers answered around mouthfuls of bagel and cream cheese.  
She stood up and walked to the hall closet. “And this time, why don’t you put the guns in the actual gun cabinet?” She opened the door, letting it swing open. Bucky and Steve rose from the table. Steve’s mouth dropped open and Bucky whistled in appreciation.  
The brunette turned to the blonde. “I like her.”  
The blonde smiled. “I do too.”


End file.
